


know him by his fruits

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e06 October Surprise, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Olivia confronts Barba about recognizing Muñoz's photos.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, former Rafael Barba/Alex Muñoz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	know him by his fruits

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, it is FACT that Barba saw whatever that second photo was and stopped trying to make excuses. WHY, HMM?!

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He glares at her. “About what?”

Liv arches an eyebrow. “You stopped denying it was Muñoz as soon as the second photo loaded.”

Barba clenches his jaw.

“So?”

“So….” Her eyes soften, approaching him as a friend, not a colleague.

“It wasn’t Yelina you held the torch for, was it?”

His shoulders slump, tense strings cut.

“She’s the only one who knew about us. If it got out, it would have destroyed his political ambitions.”

“And now he’s doing that all by himself.”

Rafael’s mouth twists bitterly.

“He always did think he was above reproach.”

She perches on the edge of her desk and doesn’t say anything, waits for him to speak.

“I loved him. We loved each other.”

“What happened?”

“Like I said, his political ambition. He was going to change the world, and he needed the right person by his side.”

“Enter Yelina.”

He nods. “That’s why I don’t understand. He ended things with me. Said he couldn’t do that to Yelina.” His lips curve down, chin wobbling. “So why now? Why those girls? Why not me?”

She has no answer, all she can do is hold him while he cries.


End file.
